<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Погоня by sihaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485235">Погоня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya'>sihaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Волки Альбиона [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, Bondlock, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, M/M, Out of Character, Werelock, Werewolf Sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Поздно проявлять милосердие, хотя, как сказал бы Майкрофт, убийство будет самым милосердным в этой ситуации. Обезумевший оборотень мог погубить их всех.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Волки Альбиона [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Погоня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/742608">Pursuit ~ 221B*</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan">BlackMorgan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люди очень хрупкие и недолговечные создания. Их жизнь быстротечна. Они очень легко травмируются и истекают кровью, и не излечиваются, в отличие от волков.</p><p>И все же Джон следует за ним туда, где не  многие смогли бы пройти, в кромешной тьме, несмотря на промелькнувшую между деревьев тень, которая могла разорвать их на кусочки.</p><p>Пот катится градом по коже его любовника, пульс зашкаливает. И бьющаяся под слоем соли жилка так и привлекает внимание Шерлока. Позже он будет лизать его чистое горло, и все тело, пока на его докторе не останется ни одного другого запаха. Позже, значит уже дома, куда они вернутся целыми и невредимыми.</p><p>Взгляд Джона обращается к нему в немом вопросе. На небе светит полумесяц, возвышающийся над беспокойными болотами, над которыми плывут и тают серебристые тени. Шерлок принюхивается, замирает, прислушивается к тишине. Он точно знает, куда побежал преследуемый ими волк.</p><p>Два шага на запад — он поворачивается словно стрелка в компасе, обращаясь лицом к роще на вершине оврага. Они найдут его там. Там они должны его убить. Тут нет места милосердию, хотя Майкрофт бы сказал, что убийство будет самым милосердным в этой ситуации. Обезумевший оборотень мог погубить их всех. </p><p>Издалека он красив. Четкий черный абрис на фоне луны. Легенда среди легенд. Единственный друг.</p><p>Он воет, насмехаясь.</p><p>Шерлок отвечает тем же.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Бонд.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>